el atormento del pasado, del presente y del futuro
by sakuno-chan
Summary: tenia que matar a su presa pero termina equivocandose de objetivo, al conseguir la segunda oportunidad, cree que podra lograrlo pero pierde mas que eso. RYOSAKU


_Holaaaa!! Yo soy nueva en esto asi q espero les guste mi fic jijiji x fa dejen review si kieren q continuen no importa si no les gusto igual dejen review._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_el atormente del pasado, del presente y del futuro_

_1er capítulo:_

_Sakuno una chica de 20 años delgada y alta con un cuerpo bien formado, cabello largo color rojizo sujetado con una coleta, sus ojos eran color marrón claro se encontraba en una tienda comprando los vegetales necesarios para la cena, hasta q de repente siente una mano q se posa en su hombro._

_-Veo q estas comprando, espero q pienses como vas a terminar el trabajo, ya q el jefe lo quiere para mañana en la mañana si no……. Dice q se las vera con tu hermanito jajajaja- dijo el joven desconocido con una sonrisa diabólica._

_-Lo tendré listo para mañana, q no c atreva a tocar a mi hermano sino lo lamentara- dijo Sakuno con un tono molesto y quitando la mano del hombre con brusquedad. Al hacer ese acto salio de la tienda hacia su hogar donde se encontraba su hermanito de a penas 8 años de edad, él era el único pariente q le quedaba vivo y lo quería mucho._

_- Ya llegue-dijo Sakuno cerrando la puerta detrás de ella y dejando las bolsas en la mesa que se encontraba frente a ella._

_- One-san q bueno q llegas por que ya me estaba aburriendo de estar solito y también tenia mucha hambre- decía el niño revisando q traía su hermana en las bolsas._

_- Hay Kotarou nunca cambias, ten cuidado q se t caiga las verduras-Sakuno sostenía la bolsa para evitar que se le cayera algo_

_- Sip tendré cuidado ….. q rico!!!!!!! Trajiste las galletas q tanto me gusta eh!!!!!!!!!!-Kotarou estaba saltando de alegría con ls galletas en las manos._

_- Jijijiji u.uU, se supone q era una sorpresa ¬¬-dijo Sakuno mientras le quitaba la caja de galletas_

_- Ay no importa por que de todos modos lo iba a saber jijiji_

_- ¬¬ , pásame la bolsa para preparar de una ves la cena quieres _

_- Sip hermanita_

_Después de cenar Sakuno y Kotarou se sentaron en el sofá para poder ver el televisor que se encontraba en frente._

_- Hermana????_

_- Q pasa Kotarou_

_- Me puedo comer las galletas……???- dijo Kotarou con cara de niño bueno._

_- No_

_- por….por que no!!!!! Yo quiero galletas-dijo Kotarou haciendo un berrinche _

_- acabas de cenar además ya es tarde y tienes q dormir…._

_- Pero aun no estoy lleno ademas tampoco tengo sueño!!!!- dijo el niño con cara de victoria por que pensaba q con eso su hermana le iba a dar permiso de comer las galletas pero se equivoco_

_- Ummmm con q aun tienes hambre……, entonces…. No queda otra q…._

_- "Bien jajaja por fin comeré galletas"- pensaba el niño _

_- Como aun queda comida te serviré lo q queda – dijo esto parándose y acercándose a la cocina_

_- etto creo que se me quito el hambre, creo que iré a dormir, hasta mañana hermanita……- dijo Kotarou al ver q se acercaba a la cocina se fue rápido a su cuarto._

_- Sakuma al ver es reacción de su hermano una sonrisa apareció en sus labios-" esto nunca me falla muajajaja" pensaba Sakuma mientras terminaba de lavar los servicios que aun estaba sucios._

_Después de q termino de lavar los servicios fue a asegurarse q su hermano este dormido y no la este engañando, por que varias veces lo había sorprendido levantándose y cogiendo las galletas que guardaba. Al asegurarse completamente que Kotarou estaba profundamente dormido deposito un beso en la mejilla de este y salio del cuarto para luego salir de la casa._

_- Crees q termine el trabajo hoy????-dijo el jefe de Sakuno _

_- Si… es muy buena haciendo su trabajo ya veras… te sorprenderás del resultado a demás si no lo logra te puedes desquitar con su hermanito e oído que lo quiere mucho y es el único pariente vivo que le queda - dijo Akutsu el ayudante del jefe _

_- jajaja es el único por que yo mate a sus padres- dijo el jefe de Sakuma con una sonrisa malévola _

_- y ella lo sabe??_

_- no no lo sabe, si lo supiera tu crees que trabajaría para mi ja no me hagas reír. _

_Era de media noche se veía a lo lejos la silueta de una chica vestida de negro, en eso se quita la mascara y deja caer su largo cabello rojizo, estaba esperando a que llegara su compañero._

_- Q bueno q llegas te e estado esperando, te demoraste mucho- dijo Sakuno en un murmuro para q nadie más la escuche_

_- Se me hizo un poco tarde gomen – dijo un chico de cabellos rojos y con cara de gato ( aun no saben quien es??? )_

_- Muy bien comencemos entonces, cuando t pase la voz entramos…………..ya - Sakuno se preparaba para saltar pasar las cámaras de vigilancia_

_- Claro!!- dijo Eiji empezando a correr para poder saltar_

_- Ay u.uU por fa Eiji no te vayas a tropezar como la otra vez, que por eso nos metiste en un gran problema por poco y casi nos descubren _

_- No t preocupes no volverá a pasar jijiji – Eiji estaba muy seguro de si mismo_

_- Ok ok pero no grites que ahorita nos escuchan_

_- Jijijij_

_- muy bien ya entramos ahora donde estará????_

_- mmm debe estar por aquí- dijo Eiji señalando un pasadiso_

_- muy bien Eiji, hasta ahora lo estas haciendo bien sigue asi y llegaras a hacer tan bueno como yo _

_- yo soy tan bueno como tu ya, Nya ¬¬_

_- Jijijijiji , ahí esta ya lo encontré, muy bien yo hago el resto espérame afuera_

_- Ok, Sakuno???_

_- que pasa _

_- tranquila Saku-chan cuídate_

_- no es la primera ves que lo hago- dijo Sakuno con frialdad _

_Una ves a dentro Sakuno saco un arma de su bolsillo _

_- no sabes cuanto odio matar pero este es mi trabajo me mandaron a ejecutarte por no pagar tu deuda, gomen _

_Después de dispararle al sujeto y ver q la victima estaba muerto dejo una carta como en todos los otros casos y salio de ahí al escuchar pasos q se acercaban_

_- Terminaste a tiempo Saku-chan esta ves lo hiciste más rápido q los otros- dijo Eiji en un tono entre serio y alegre_

_- Si, jejeje, espero terminar de pagar mi deuda con ese sujeto por que ya no soporto hacer esto si mi hermano se enterara se desilusionaría de mi- dijo Sakuno agachando la mirada_

_- No t preocupes q quizás este sea el ultimo- dijo Eiji_

_- Eso espero estoy en este trabajo por culpa de ese maldito, sino me hubiera enamorado de él seguro estaría disfrutando de un trabajo limpio pero no, tuve q venderle mi alma al diablo para salvarlo y el q hizo a cambio me dejo por otra chica- Sakuno dijo esto mientras apretaba los puños y dejaba derramar unas lagrimas de odio y sufrimiento._

_- No t preocupes Saku-chan ya encontraras a otra persona mejor q ese – dijo Eiji tratando de animarla_

_- No…… jamás me volveré a enamorar no quiero volver a cometer el mismo error y no lo pienso volver hacer, es mejor estar sola que mal acompañada - dijo esto alzando la mirada_

_- No estas sola, yo estoy contigo… y tu hermano tambien jijijiji_

_- Si tienes razón jijiji ya regresemos que se nos hace tarde _

_- Si_

_Al día siguiente en la casa de Sakuno……….. _

_- Levántate flojo, tienes práctica de tenis hoy- dijo Sakuno sacudiendo a Kotarou de su cama_

_- Ay no quiero ir, no Quiero, no quiero – dijo Kotarou tapándose la cara con las frazadas_

_- Y así te quieres convertir en un tenista profesional…, ya levántate_

_- Yayayaya. Kotarou se levanto bostezando_

_ya en carro se encontraban Kotarou y Sakuno hablando hasta que en la radio decían "ayer hubo un asesinato al parecer los asesinos querían matar al hijo menor de la familia Echizen, pero hubo una equivocación de cuartos por que al que mataron fue aun sirviente, las cámaras de la mansión grabaron solo la silueta al parecer era una asesina. Regresamos con mas noticias después de los anuncios. La Ponta da vida pruebe el nuevo sabor de uva s…………………" la radio fue apagada por Sakuno al escuchar que mataron al sirviente y no a la persona que ella debía asesinar y otra que la habían grabado, felizmente solo fue la silueta por que sino estaría en grandes problemas._

_- hermana por que apagaste la radio????- pregunto Kotarou_

_- ………………………… -pero no consiguió respuesta alguna_

_-hermanaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa……………………………….-seguía insitiendo hasta que su hermana le contestara_

_- como???? Que???? Ah??????- respondió al fin Sakuno_

_- hermana estas bien_

_- ah??? Si no te preocupes jiji . oh mira ya llegamos _

_- de eso ya me di cuenta ¬ ¬ _

_- que bueno, ya baja ahora, Kotarou si no llego a tiempo a recogerte no le hagas caso a nadie – esto lo dijo muy seria ya que temía que su jefe se vengara por no terminar el trabajo y al contrario empeorarlo _

_- jajaja no lo puedo creer se equivoco de victima jajajaja- dijo el jefe de Sakuno (aun no les voy a decir quien es jejeje)_

_- si tienes razón no se como puedo fallar _

_- eso no importa, por que así me voy a poder divertir más, por que ya la han visto si la llegan a descubrir su hermano sufrirá, ahora ella esta entre la espada y la pared por que si ella no lo hace sufrir lo haré yo._

_En la mansión Echizen _

_- que suerte tienes Ryoma que bueno que el asesino se confundió de cuarto por que sino ahora no estaría en tu casa si no en tu velorio- dijo un chico de cabellos parados en punto y de ojos color violeta (ya saben quien es verdad??)_

_- ja, que gracioso eres momo- dijo el dueño de unos hermoso ojos parecidos a los de un gato y de color ambar_

_- ay Ryoma una broma no hace daño a nadie, disfruta la vida no seas tan amargado_

_- es que tus "bromas" no dan risa (se entiende el sarcasmo???)_

_- gruñón- murmuro por lo bajo Momoshiro_

_- lo que no entiendo es por que me querían asesinar si yo no e hecho nada malo-dijo Ryoma serio _

_- este……….. si si nada malo, ya Ryoma ese cuento a otro, ni tu te lo crees_

_- sabes momo no apoyas, eres mi amigo o mi enemigo _

_- mmmm la verdad no lo se _

_- ya momo deja de bromear estoy que hablo e serio ¿Por qué me querían asesina? Y lo mas extraño que era una chica_

_- seguro rechazaste a una chica y se quiere vengar – dijo momo imaginándose la escena del rechazo y en la parte que entra a su cuarto con una arma y le dispara_

_- ay momo no tienes solución………….. ya se le diré a Sadaharu-sempai que te prepare un remedio para ver si a si se te quita lo estupido_

_- tu me quieres llevar al hospital por indigestión verdad???_

_- quien sabe quizás te cure_

_- ya Ryoma tus chistes ya no me están agradando _

_- jajajajajjaja_

_- no estábamos hablando sobre el asesinato_

_- claro ahora si no??_

_- tengo q averiguar quien es el jefe, él que esta detrás de todo esto- dijo Ryoma serio_

_Sakuno después de dejar a su hermano, estaba pensando en lo que le podía decir a su jefe, que palabras usaría para explicarle que fue un error y que nunca más lo iba a volver a cometer, que terminaría el trabajo como sea, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un pelirrojo._

_- Nya Saku-chan como estas???? Escuchaste las noticias al parecer un asesino se equivoco de victima jajaja que gracioso no?_

_- si pues y que coincidencia de que justo ayer hayamos estado en nuestro trabajo y adivina que nuestro trabajo es asesinar y además da la casualidad de que fue justo en la mansión Echizen igual que la noticia._

_- si que tal casualidad no??- dijo Eiji con inocencia por que aun no se daba cuenta de lo que le trataba de explicar Sakuno, ella ya estaba harta quería matarlo pero no podía por que desgraciadamente es su amigo el único que tenia, pero esa paciencia se le iba a acabar por que por esa equivocación seguro la vida de su hermanito estaría en peligros._

_- Eiji- Sakuno tomo aire para no gritar_

_- dime……………_

_- los que se equivocaron de victima fuimos nosotros, ayer me indicaste la habitación equivocada y matamos al mozo en vez del hijo menor de los Echizen, entiendes._

_- wuao así que fuimos nosotros los que nos equivocamos, eso quiere decir que fue a ti a quien grabaron _

_- si Eiji- dijo Sakuno con la poca paciencia que le quedaba, la pobre estaba haciendo un milagro parar aun conservar la paciencia _

_- me pregunto si el jefe se habra dado cuenta, espero que no_

_- no que va el jefe es tan tonto que no se dio cuenta, seguro me da mi libertas y más aun me da un aumento- dijo Sakuno con una vena en la cabeza apunto de reventar_

_- de verdad??? Wuao que chévere entonces después vamos a celebrar eh!!! Fiesta, fiesta eh!!! – dijo Eiji saltando por todas partes_

_Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso Sakuno ya no lo aguanto mas, la paciencia se le acabo _

_- NO Eiji EL JEFE SEGURO LO VIO POR QUE SALIO EN LA RADIO, EN EL TELEFONO Y EN LOS PERIODICOS Y AHORA SEGURO QUE SE METE CON MI HERMANO, TU ESTUPIDO ERROR ME VA A COSTAR CARO, COMO ES POSIBLE QUE NO TE DES CUENTA EN QUE MUNDO VIVES AH?, DEJA DE SOÑAR Y VIVE EL PRESENTE VAMOS A HACER COMIDOS POR EL JEFE DEBE ESTAR FURIOSO COMO YO LO ESTOY AHORA- Sakuno un poco más y se le tira encima al pobre de Eiji que parecía un cachorrito todo espantado _

_- ya pero no te enfades así conmigo respira hondo- Eiji trataba de calmar a una Sakuno exaltada _

_- COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME SI ME ESTAS SACANDO DE QUISIO NO ENTIENDES MIS INDIRECTAD? A CASO SON TAN DIFICILES DE ENTENDER AH!!! _

_- indirectas??? Cuales fueron???_

_- COMO QUE CUALES FUERON!!!! Te suena?? El jefe es tan tonto que no se dará cuenta de la noticia y mas aun me dará un aumento A CASO NO ENTENDISTE QUE ESTO FUE UN SARCASMOOOOOOOOOO……….._

_- aaaaaa eso era un sarcasmo??? Aaa ya entendi o sea si se dio cuenta y ahora te las va a cobrar- dijo Eiji con el dedo pulgar en el menton_

_- SIIIII……………………..AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_- respira, respira inhala y exhala o como sea _

_Sakuno ya se esta calmando respiraba con calma para que esa paciencia regresara y asi poder hablar con el jefe_

_- mejor?????- pregunto Eiji aun con un poco de miedo_

_- si ya estoy mejor- dijo una Sakuno más calmada y pasiva_

_- que bueno ahora que le diras al jefe?_

_- mmm eso aun no lose, espero que me de una oportunidad si no seras historia Eiji _

_- que!!!!! O.o- Eiji se había aterrorizado por lo último que dijo Sakuno _

_Sakuno después de haber estado discutiendo, es decir hablando pasivamente con Eiji fue donde su jefe para arreglar el problema en el que su querido amigo la había metido _

_- buenas tarde jefe????? Puedo entrar?- pregunto Sakuno desde la puerta_

_- pasa, Sakuno dime que paso??? Creí que ibas a terminar tu trabajo en la mañana, pero…….. al parecer no terminaste_

_- lo siento jefe es que hubo una equivocación y…..- Sakuno no pudo terminar por que su jefe la interrumpió_

_- esa equivocación nos puede costar caro, por que si te descubren mi organización se iría abajo y no solo eso………… además tu hermano……..-no pudo terminar por que Sakuno al escuchar que metían a su hermano lo interrumpió._

_- no señor con mi hermano no se meta el no tiene nada que ver, yo lo arreglare no se preocupe ya veré como_

_- entonces encárgate tu victima se llama Ryoma Echizen esta es su foto y algunos de sus datos- le entrego unos documentos- espero que no me defraudes por que si no tu hermanito lo pagara._

_- no se preocupe yo lo resolveré todo, ya no volveré a cometer errores _

_- eso espero por que date cuenta por culpa de ese error estas aquí, por culpa…….- no pudo continuar por que Sakuno lo interrumpió_

_- si ya lo se y no volverá a pasar_

_- ja eso espero por culpa de ese patán estas aquí pagándola con tu alma jajajaja_

_- con su permiso señor debo empezar este trabajo de inmediato- dijo Sakuno saliendo de la habitación _

_- como lo odio, le gusta hacerme acordar de ese patán que me dejo sola y atrapada en las manos de ese sujeto- pensaba Sakuno en su carro ya que se dirigía a recoger su hermanito y cual fue su sorpresa ver a su hermanito rodeados de chicos mas grande que él, ella se estaba dirigiendo para ver que pasaba pero alguien se le adelanto era un sujeto alto de cabellos verdosos ojos color ámbar ( ya saben a quien me refiero, claro quien no sabe que " mi príncipe azul") _

_- ya suéltenme- decía Kotarou tratando de salir del circulo_

_- oh el niñito va a llorar, quieres que venga tu mami a salvarte??, jajaja es un llorón – le decía un chico al otro- te a puesto de que no sabe jugar bien el tenis_

_- seguro es un principiante- le contestaba_

_- quieres jugar un partido?? Tu contra mi- decía el chico mas grande del grupo señalando al pobre de Kotarou _

_- eeeee.. yoooo……- Kotarou estaba tan asustado que no podía hablar bien_

_- el tenis no es para pelear, el tenis es un juego de competición no de pelea, si no sabes eso, es por que no sabes nada del tenis- dijo a aquel chico de cabellos verdosos ( ahhhh quien no se muere por él)_

_- no te metas abuelo que este no es tu problema- dijo el niño mas agresivo del grupo_

_- esteeeeeee, oye a caso no sabes quien es?? Él es Ryoma Echizen uno de los mejores tenistas- le dijo uno de los niños _

_- ya suéltenlo- ordeno Ryoma_

_- si si si señor- todos los niños se fueron corriendo dejando aun en el suelo al pobre de Kotarou que aun seguía en su trance primero por los niños y ahora por estar frente a frente a su ídolo favorito._

_- Kotarou………………..- se escuchaba desde lejos a la pobre de Sakuno que corría donde estaba su hermanito _

_- dis… cul….pe….la…….mo…les…tia- decía Sakuno entrecortadamente por que estaba agitada de tanto correr- disculpe la molestia- después de haber tomado aire pudo pronunciar bien._

_- no te preocupes, -dijo Ryoma agachándose para ayudar a Kotarou – estas bien??_

_- si si si – Kotarou se le quedo viendo – hermanita por que no te consigues un novio como él- dijo Kotarou mirando a su hermana_

_- pero que dices o////o …… muchas gracias por ayudar a mí hermano es que están miedoso _

_- hermana- dijo molesto Kotarou por el comentario de su hermana_

_- no te preocupes, bueno ya me voy se me hizo un poco tarde mucho gusto en conocerte espero volverte a ver- dijo Ryoma haciendo una reverencia_

_- igualmente- y a si se despidieron cuando Sakuno ya no pudo ver al chico se dio cuenta que era igualito al de la foto, rápidamente Sakuno saco la foto y se dio con la agradable sorpresa que él era su victima _

_-ahhhhh!!!!! QUE TONTA DESPÈRDICIE MI OPORTUNIDA- decia Sakuno aun sujetando la foto _

_- que pasa hermana??? Que es eso???- Kotarou se incrino para ver la foto – ah él es el chico de enantes como tienes su foto??? _

_- no lo se abuu T.T_

_-que extraño, ya vámonos hermana tengo hambre que cocinaste hoy???_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Bueno aquí termina este capitulo si les gusto dejen review si no les gusto igual dejen review los estare esperando bye bye cuidense _


End file.
